Numerous organizations have private computing networks supporting some type of access controls or other cyber-security controls to limit network access. This is highly necessary in protected environments such as industrial control systems, manufacturing plants or other facilities, hospitals or other healthcare facilities, and classified network areas. The need to transfer information into and out of secure networks has led to the increased use of removable media, such as portable Universal Serial Bus (USB) drives. Removable media are often used to move information or files (such as application patches, diagnostics applications, or documentation) into or out of secure networks. Unfortunately, removable media provide a new vector for cyber-attacks into protected systems. In many instances, removable media represent one of the primary inbound vectors through which viruses and other malware can enter secure networks.